Jasper vs Jeyna
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: Back-to-back Jasper & Jeyna short-fics. Reyna's past with Jason is uncertain; Jason and Piper's relationship is unstable. Which one do you ship? No ship bashing. "One can hardly call a memory special if they were never real, can they?"
1. Jeyna: Faith and Reason

_I decided to do a Jeyna vs Jasper story because my thoughts about them are quite conflicted. I'm not going to tell you which pairing I ship more because I want you guys to guess that part. Anyways, I will write one-shots, alternating between the two ships. At the end, depending on your votes, I will write a bonus chapter for the pairing with the most supporters, depending the votes you guise place in the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I do not own HoO. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Faith and Reason<strong>

**- Jeyna -**

* * *

><p>She blinked as she stared at the abandoned room in front of her. He couldn't be... gone. He was talking to her yesterday about their praetor duties and this morning, he was reported missing. Nobody knew what happened to him but she could feel something strange tingling in her eyes.<p>

Reyna had no idea what was going on. All these years, she told herself that Jason was just than her friend and colleague, and nothing more. She had been taught to shield away emotions such as this and focus on her duties.

Yesterday, all she felt during that talk was a strange, warm feeling in her heart for the first time, even though it was freezing cold outside. When Octavian told her this morning that Jason was missing, she thought that he was playing some sort of practical joke on her. Lupa, herself, had to convince her that Jason was gone. After that, another strange feeling overwhelmed her as she took in the information. A stranger to both, she hated the second feeling of loneliness and despair.

Reyna looked around frantically for a note, any sign or reason for his mysterious disappearance. She was careful to not mess up the room badly but her heart was into finding some sort of clue. She wanted to believe that he went out for an extra long walk and didn't tell anybody about it. Reyna came up with many different conclusions, but she refused to believe that he is dead.

All these years, she has been denying all possible claims of them being a couple. She constantly told herself there were much more important things than relationships and her love life because she had to keep her home safe from harm. Her new home-Camp Jupiter. When she became praetor, she made a promise on behalf of all the people in Rome. She said that she would protect her home-their home-from harm. And yet, when Jason became praetor, she told herself that all they are going to be are colleagues. Nothing more. Nothing less.

However, things changed and Jason seemed to have appealed to her more and she had a sudden desire to be with him. She shook the thoughts away even though she knew that she liked Jason more than "just a friend", but she didn't want to do anything about it. For that reason, she tried to push her thoughts aside each time she is with him but it never happens. She knew that there was no way she could like him and desperately tried to put her feelings aside. She told herself that he would always be by her side, so there was really no need to do anything about it. Of course, that never worked out the way she planned.

She had accepted the fact that she liked her fellow praetor a long time ago, but she refused to admit it to anybody else-especially Jason.

Most of the people in the Twelfth Legion-who knew him-were quite miserable, but miserable was far from what she was feeling. What was this peculiar feeling? Reyna was never familiar with the feeling, but she knew what she was feeling right now: brokenhearted.

Recently, the people who were close to her, such as Hazel, saw through her facade. Some told her to just let him go, but she argued and said that she had nothing to let go. However, that wasn't true. Reyna told herself that she would wait for him, despite the fact that most of the people at camp believed he was dead.

Rome experienced trouble and chaos and Octavian wasn't helping. She desperately needed Jason's help to keep all of Rome together. She knew that she couldn't do any of this by herself, but she would become insane if she let Octavian take over Jason's praetor position.

Circumstances change and things around Camp Jupiter were not the same as they have been since Jason disappeared. She felt as if all the gods and goddesses of Rome had gotten together and decided to mess with her life. Despite everything, she knew that there was absolutely one thing that she would never let go of: her feelings for Jason.

She sat down on Jason's bed and sighed. She let herself fall willingly on the mattress and let out a shrilly scream. She didn't care if anybody heard her; it would've been better than knowing that she was crying over a boy. She knew, by now, that the walls she built around herself were tumbling down all at once. It made her feel miserable beyond belief.

Hylla, her elder sister, had taught her to stay away from males, and she did. Except Jason was the only exception to her sister's rule. Reyna didn't mind Jason's company even though he did annoy her at times. However, he made up for it by being helpful, and being there for her when she needed him. She never admitted to anyone that she depended on Jason to rule Rome, but she knew she did. She wouldn't be able to do much without him.

And now, here he is, abandoning her with the fate of Rome during these harsh times of Mother Nature's doing.

She couldn't find any traces of him in his room.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

However, she knew that he was still alive, and he would come back for her one day. Maybe.

* * *

><p><em>Vote &amp; Review! The final chapter depends on your votes. (: And if you want, you can include why you love that pairing because I'm curious on the inputs from both sides of the love triangle.<em>

_And please no character bashing... I really dislike reading that. I love both characters (maybe not equally, but I love them both), so it would displease me to an extreme if I see any character bashing. I don't mind constructive criticism though. English isn't exactly my first language, and I would love to get help and ideas for improvements in my stories._

_With love,_

_Lily. (:_


	2. Jasper: Attraction and Chemistry

_This short-fic is a little more... what do you say... has a sweeter and happier mood to it. The other one was more of angst and frustration. I guess that's a sweet surprise (for me) since all that I have been writing for the past month is angst stories/scenes. Never mind, this one's angsty too._

_I must admit, I did not expect so many reviewers. I normally receive five per chapter. Anyways, I especially love how you guys are defending your ship to the end without bashing the other. I really appreciate that, so thanks. (;_

_Last order of business, I shall respond to Anon reviews through my tumblr (link is found on my profile) because I don't want to bore you guys with extra long responses on here. In addition, I have m-some the summaries and extra things on there. It was a pain it the behind to make since it was HTML formatted._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Attraction and Chemistry<strong>

**- Jasper -**

* * *

><p>Piper knew that her mother was the Goddess of Love, but in times like these, she had no idea what advantage that would give her over Jason than any other girl from his past that may have any romantic relation to him.<p>

She sighed to herself for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Even though she was quite certain that Jason liked her as much as she liked him, she couldn't help but have doubts about his past love life. He told her he would tell her if he remembered, but what if he didn't want to break her heart by telling the information to her.

She could tell that every time that they talked... every time that they came close to kissing... every time that they spent together alone was resulted in more chemistry and heartbreak. It was like one thing piling up to another... but it always ended in the same thing-her heart breaking even more each time. Each encounter with him was dangerous and eventful, although she knew that it wasn't really helping her feeling so sad and heartbroken for so long.

At first, she found out that he wasn't really her boyfriend. That was already bad. However, thinking that all these moments could have been fake or all these moments could have lead to nothing more than friendship later on was the worst feeling ever. Every moment she spent with him was slowly adding onto her heartbreaking love life.

He had told her that they shouldn't rush into anything until his whole past is revealed/remembered but she couldn't wait that long. The suspense and the idea of Jason having another girl waiting for him back at the Roman Camp was too painful to imagine.

She liked him because he was one of the few people who accepted her for who she was when they first 'met' and stood up for her whenever the mean kids made fun of her. She became attracted to him when they began spending moments together and he would make her laugh when she was feeling sad about her dad. However, she did not know that sometime in between, she had fallen in love with him. She wasn't sure how it came to be, but she couldn't imagine a world in which Jason wasn't there.

She knew that he too, was attracted to her in some way, but there was always this distant aspect to his personality, as if he was constantly thinking about something no matter what the situation was. His mind looks constantly conflicted and whenever she looked into his eyes, it was like an endless abyss of confusion.

His past, so far, is undetermined and uncertain, but all that she knew was that she'll love Jason for as long as she will live. And there was no other way around it. Maybe he wouldn't be the same person she knew him as, she will always love the Jason she has come to know and love.

She told herself that today, when she will find time to talk to Jason, she would do whatever it takes to make the best out of the day because it may be her last. Tomorrow, they would be heading over to the Roman Camp and whatever awaits for him there may be the end of her and Jason's romantic relationship.

Piper was a bit disappointed that her time with Jason was ending so soon. A part of her wished that Leo would take his time creating the ship, but she knew better. She knew that the fate of the world may depend on the upcoming quest to Greece.

All logic went against her reasoning, she knew, but she couldn't help but hope that in the end-after everything-maybe Jason will be hers after all.

* * *

><p><em>First two chapters just goes through feelings and thoughts and etc. The next few should be a bit more interesting. x3<em>

_Well the voting doesn't stop here (although you cannot vote twice), so tell me your input on the whole love triangle situation. Can you guys guess which pairing I ship more? :D_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily. [:_


	3. Jeyna: Astray Thinking

_Happy New Year everyone! (;_

_So after a can of coke, two pieces of sushi, three pieces of pancakes, two waffles, half a sandwich, a cup of super soggy cereal, replying to reviews, tumbling down my staircase about ten times, and running into both sides of the door to my room, I finally sat down to write this chapter._

_Anyways, here's da second Jeyna chapter! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Astray Thinking<strong>

**- Jeyna -**

* * *

><p>"<em>Reyna!<em>"

Reyna snapped out her reverie immediately, snapping her attention to the senators. "W-What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The members of the senate just stared at her blankly, finally acknowledging her strange behavior. "This is not like you," one of the senators finally said. "You're usually the one who talks the most during these meetings."

"What were we discussing again?" Reyna said, embarrassed to have been caught zoning out during the meeting.

Octavian stood in the corner, looking at the praetor with disgust. "I cannot believe you're being so irresponsible right now. Ever since Jason-" he paused and suddenly smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Is Jason's disappearance the reason behind your carelessness? Awe how cute, you're already missing Jason, even though he's been gone for like a month. However, praetor, I do believe that it is your responsibility to take part in the senate meetings despite the absence of your fellow colleague," he said with mock chagrin.

Before he could continue mocking Reyna, another senate member interrupted him, informing her of the topic: exploding toilets.

Reyna had to clench her fist tight in order to prevent herself from blushing. Her argument wouldn't look so convincing if she was flushing in embarrassment. She would _not _let Octavian get to her this time; she would not give him the satisfaction of winning this argument. "Don't be ridiculous, Octavian," she said, attempting to wave off the matter carelessly and effectively. Quickly regaining herself, she inputted her opinions in a tactical manner. However, inwardly, she was amused with the whole thing. She couldn't believe that despite the dangers that were lurking outside and within Camp Jupiter, they called a meeting to discuss the exploding toilets that caused quite a problem for the second Cohort.

She finished her speech and turned to her side subconsciously. "Jason, what do you-" Reyna left her sentence hanging as she remembered the absence of the other praetor. She was so used to asking him his opinion on things or asking him to fill her in on things that she needed filling in on; she completely forgot that he was no longer there. When he got back to Camp Jupiter, she was going to kick him so hard he wouldn't be able to move for a month.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Octavian smirking and grinning smugly, as if to say, "See what I mean?"

Thankfully, one of the Centurions began to make his speech on how the problem could be solved. Another fortunate thing for Reyna was that nobody was paying attention to the faces Octavian was making. She sighed angrily and suddenly hated Jason more than she'd ever hated anyone else. _Drat him for making me look pathetic._

After the meeting was over, Reyna strode out of the meeting room angrily, not paying attention to her surrounding. She was among one of the last people out, running into Gwen along the way. Gwen was one of the few people she could tolerate during the senate meetings and she was glad to have at least one person on her side right now. "Are you alright, Reyna? You don't seem like yourself today," Gwen inquired, looking at her with a casual look of worry.

"So I've heard," Reyna sputtered bitterly, partially hating Gwen for noticing her irregular behavior.

"If it helps, I miss him too. He was a close friend of mine and he always managed to make me smile," Gwen admitted as a retrospect, looking off into the distance as if she was remembering another sad memory.

"I don't," Reyna remarked, "miss him, I mean." However, she said that merrily to convince herself; it would be better if she never had anything to do with him in the first place.

Gwen raised an eyebrow but she knew better than to start a quarrel with her. She knew that Reyna would not disregard the matter until she got her point across.

Reyna had no idea what happened, but she had always taken her praetor duties seriously. She never dozed off; she never daydreamed; she never took anything lightly-that was Jason's job. Well, he was about as serious as she was, but sometimes, she liked to blame him for the little things he messed up anyways. It simply gave her something to lecture him about.

When Gwen bid her farewell, Reyna nodded knowingly; she made her way to the praetors' houses as well. She took off her purple cape and threw it across her room angrily the moment she stepped inside. It wasn't a matter of pride that got her angry; it was the fact that Octavian may use that little mishap of hers to question her authority and capability as a praetor. She knew that he was after Jason's position the second it was declared that he was missing-she wouldn't let him get rid of her as well.

Jason's disappearance was really getting to her. She didn't miss him. No, why would she? But she simply hated all the things that happened as a result of his sudden dematerialization.

Overall, she was frantically enraged, and it was all his fault. Everything in Rome seemed to have settled and things were actually looking _perfect _for once. However, he had to go disappear to gods know where and upset the balance. And she was furious at him for not telling he-anyone about his plans to vanish off the face of the earth.

Blaming things on others was always a lot easier than accepting things as they are; it was an accepted fact Reyna learned. She often blamed things on others, and she blamed Jason for disappearing from her life the same way she blamed that _Percy kid_ for destroying her home. However, even though it was beyond Jason's control, she blamed him for being too charming and perfect.

* * *

><p><em>As I was typing out this chapter, I looked back to my works from sixth and seventh grade and I just simply laughed at how pathetic my writing was compared to now, even though it's barely a couple years. It's quite funny, if you look back at your work from a couple years ago, and then wonder, "What possessed me to write this _ _ _ _?" xD<em>

_I hope you guys got around to check the tumblr page. Anon replies are all there along with other stuffs._

_Keep reviewin' guys! Reviews make me happy. Oh, and don't expect another chapter for a while. School's starting again soon which means I'm going to go crazy._

_Still feeling ridiculous, _

_Lily._


	4. Jasper: Confrontations

_School started again and even though I'm barely in high school, I'm overloaded with things to do. I think it's simply the fact that I'm overloading myself with honors classes and whatnot, but whatever._

_I'm sorry for the wait. I spent the time I should be using to study for finals writing this... and I definitely would not have been able to post this chapter if I didn't have this many people reading it. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review. It means a lot, so thanks. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontations<strong>

**- Jasper -**

* * *

><p>Piper walked through the halls, clenching her fingers together into a fist.<p>

The girls were making fun of her again; it was just because of her Cherokee heritage. As a young girl, she used to be proud of her Cherokee background and her brave ancestors, but now, she couldn't help but feel ashamed and miserable.

Her father was ignoring her again, not picking up anything even when he knew when she would call-it was the same time every day.

She had no friends here, other than Leo. He didn't care what anyone thought; he just had an I-don't-really-care attitude. Sometimes, she envied the way Leo was able to ignore all those comments about him. They were not close, but he was the only person she could talk to.

However, that was before Jason came. He recently arrived. Little was known about him as he was introduced to the class. He was simply a blond boy with bright blue eyes, but he was really special to her in many ways. She knew that it was a case of love at first sight the first time she saw him, even though she never truly got the concept of love at first sight prior to meeting him.

Jason became the sunlight that brightened up her day. He had a way of making her smile without even trying and made her look forward to her time with him. Even so, she couldn't help but wonder why such a perfect boy (like Jason) would be stuck in a school like this-fulled with troubled kids. Then again, she didn't understand why she was there either. Maybe he was neglected by his family as she was, she considered.

He was the only person she felt comfortable around and she found herself falling for him harder than she thought was logically possible.

* * *

><p>She remained in her seat, strumming her fingers against her desk. Leo was in the middle of ranting to her about his latest prank that he pulled on a teacher. She wasn't paying any attention, although in her defense, she tried. She just nodded and listened in at parts, but the story did not interest her.<p>

Her attention went back to thinking about her father and what else she could do to capture his attention. The bell rang through the halls and echoed across the classroom walls, silencing the majority of the students. For some, it took an extra scolding from the teacher to obtain complete silence. She heard her teacher announce something to the class, but it was unheard due to the loud whispers around her. She sighed. In the back of the room, it was really hard to pick up anything, but it's not like it was important anyways. She made a note to ask Leo about it later.

Her eyes drifted towards the open window illuminating the classroom and she sighed. Her troubles with her father suddenly came back to her, wishing there was a way for her father to pay attention to her... the way he used to.

Around her, squeals were heard from girls and excited glances were shared between one another. Rolling her eyes, she let out a rather loud exhale. _Girls these days_, she thought.

However, when she glanced towards the front of the room, she was forced to eat her words.

It took her a while to realize that there was a new student standing in front of the room. She was too busy checking him out; she was never one to do so, but he was truly something. It was rather strange to her, staring at a boy like this. However, she knew she couldn't stop.

Inquired by the teacher, he looked unfazed as he answered her questions flawlessly. Although Piper was not paying any attention to what he was saying, as many others were as well, she managed to learn his name: Jason. It was just a beautiful name for such a beautiful boy.

Her teacher pointed towards a seat near Leo and the two engaged in a quick conversation. Suddenly feeling envious of Leo, she made a note to ask Leo to introduce her to Jason.

She saw him smile pleasantly towards Leo's direction, and she thought she'd never seen something as wonderful as his smile. She felt her own lips tug upward in response, as if he had directed that smile towards her.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Piper!" Leo called out to her.<p>

She turned around, trying not to stare at the new guy, but she couldn't. She saw him observe her quickly, smiling at her slightly. Melting in her spot, it took her a while to regain her composure. "Eh? Who's he?" she questioned, faking her earlier actions towards him.

"Apparently, he's new here. I don't know where he's from through," Leo replied as if Jason was not beside him.

"Jason," Leo turned toward the said boy, "this is Piper. Piper, this is Jason."

He stuck out his hand and gave her a curious look. "Nice to meet you, Piper. My name's Jason."

Piper was never one to believe in love at first sight, but this was before she met Jason. Grinning like an idiot, her hand swung forward immediately to grasp his hand in hers. She gave him a smile response, for she could not make out more than just a few words at a time, "Hi Jason. I'm Piper."

* * *

><p><em><em>Oh hey, I have a question for you guys. How long should I continue this fanfic?<em>_

_Anyways, I finally figured out why I've been writing so many depressing and angst-y stories. I'm suddenly really angry at the people at my school... and a couple people in particular. I've been writing these depressing and sorrowful stories that are making me cry..._

_If this continues, I'm going to kill off a character by the final chapter..._

_On a happier note, ___read, review, rinse, and repeat (or at least, I think that's how it goes). xD__

_Lily._


	5. Jeyna: First Impressions

_This chappie was supposed to appear much later on, but I decided against it after a while._

_I made a secondary tumblr (link found on profile) and I'll have all my update information and information on upcoming chapters rather than that other page I made last time. I will respond to Anon reviews that way and I will take suggestions or anything you guys seem to have for me. (:_

_I really appreciate your review guys, although some of them are, frankly, less than pleasant because I do not want to see two people attacking each other in my reviews, for those of you who look through the reviews for this story. Play nice, and I'll play nice back. I obviously do not want to disable anon reviews, but I will if I have to._

_Enjoy this chapter, because I was VERY close to accidentally deleting this (accidentally of course). -_-_

* * *

><p><strong>First Impression<strong>

**- Jeyna -**

* * *

><p>The fact that Reyna did not like boys was the understatement of the century.<p>

She grew up with her Hylla and C.C., both who taught her to stay away from males because they were foul creatures. She spent her entire life turning males into guinea pigs, and the fact that her recent home was destroyed by boy did not help her impression on them at all.

Upon her arrival at Camp Jupiter, she knew that she would encounter males there, but not insufferable ones that she would not be able to stand. She told herself that she would try to set aside her past and differences in order to start a new beginning and build a new home without her sister's aid... and yet, all thoughts of following through with her plan was immediately destroyed after her first meeting with Jason Grace.

She did not expect to meet such an insufferable person. She did not expect to ever met anyone like him. He drove her crazy and stood against all her beliefs that she grew up with. He destroyed her vision of perfection, and she did not like it one bit.

* * *

><p>She knew for a fact that he was here much longer than she has, but that didn't stop her from wishing that he would leave one day and never come back. She knew it was not possible since he had no family to go to and his life was basically spent living here for years without exit. However, what she did not expect when she did find him missing was the fact that she would miss him and become broken beyond repair.<p>

She never expected any of this when she first met him either.

* * *

><p>She did not want to admit that she was scared of this new place. Everyone here was most likely older than her, towering over her in an intimidating manner that did not please her. She constantly told herself that she was a brave girl... and a brave girl like her could get through any situation. However, this brave girl has never done anything without her sister.<p>

While admiring the sights of the camp, she accidentally bumped into someone in the process, sending her tumbling into the stone walls of the cohorts.

About to snap at that person, she realized that it had been a _boy _that she ran into. Of course, it was the typical nature of disgusting _boys _to do something as careless as not watching where they were going.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" she snapped, glaring up at the boy she had previously ran into. He offered her a hand but she stubbornly ignored it, using the wall to pick herself up. She would never need to depend on anyone for a simple task like that... ever.

"S-Sorry, I was busy thinking about something," the boy muttered, running a hand through his hair nervously. He tugged his blond hair with his fingers slightly, looking at her for a few seconds. "Are you new here? What's your name?"

Reyna looked at this boy in disbelief. He was incredibly rude and she never liked males. This conversation was such a waste of time. "My name is none of your business, and whether I'm new or not is absolutely none of your business as well, so go away."

"I'll help you out. I know my way around here like the back of my hand-"

"Well I didn't ask you to_ brag_, I asked you to _go away_."

He let out a frustrated groan. "I'm Jason, and I just wanted to help you out-"

Reyna ignored him and took off. She didn't know where she was heading towards, but she knew that she wanted to get away from the boy, named Jason, as quickly as possible.

"Look," she felt him grasp her hand tightly and she flinched upon contact, "I'm sorry. I just want to help. Besides, you're going the wrong way."

The nerve of him... correcting her like she was some idiot or invalid. "If I accept your help, just this once, will you just leave me alone?"

He nodded eagerly, letting go of her hand at last. She was pleased when he decided to let go of her hand and lead her back to the rest of civilization.

"I told you my name," he said, making conversation, "but I don't know what's yours?"

"Reyna. If you ask anything else, I'll make sure you'll be the first person I run a sword through once I learn... got it?"

She heard him gulp loudly, which pleased her immensely. She grinned for what seemed like the first time in years before sending him a glare. He did not respond, which was a good sign; she made a mental note as to using threats to control this boy in the future. Hopefully, she thought, he would be the only boy she would have to deal with, for she hated boys and boys like him would drive her crazy.

He was just like every other boy upon meeting, of course. He was annoying, bothersome, stupid, careless, and idiotic, like every other boy she has met. However, the difference with this boy was that he would soon grow on her, without her knowledge or consent.

In addition to that, he would constantly remain the only boy truly capable of driving her insane. And for that, he would always remain different and unique in her mind.

Of course, nobody could get out much from a first meeting. First impressions are just a part of the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I think you guys misinterpreted me. I asked you guys how long should I continue this fic for, not if I should continue it. Of course I'm going to continue it since I still have a lot more ideas. I'm thinking that this fic would not go on for more than 11 chapters, but I don't know. Is that reasonable or should I add a couple more chapters to it? :_

_Remember to check out my tumblr... it has a lot of update information on it and stuffs..._

_Review replies will all be posted within twelve to twenty four hours upon post. And if I get more than fifteen reviewers next chapter, I'll post a longer snippet of the next chapter on my tumblr. (: Otherwise, it'll just be the usual, short, one sentence snippet... xD_

_Anyways, please review! (:_

_Reviews make me unbelievably happy, so I thank you guise for that._

_Lily. x3_


	6. Jasper: Special Moments

_Well hello there. (;_

_I'm back with the next chapter. This is going to be the last chapter until the Mark of Athena comes out... so... enjoy!_

_Ugh fluffy chapter. I can't stand writing fluff. While writing this, I was pretty tempted to jab myself with a pencil because fluff is definitely not my thing._

_Thank you guys for leaving those wonderful reviews... I really appreciate it. However, I am starting to see a lot of ship bashing, and I really do not want my review box to turn into a ship war. I know I mentioned it (so _many_ times I cannot even count) already but I cannot stress how much I hate seeing that. If you don't have nice to say... don't say it at all. Alright? Compliments and criticism especially appreciated as well. I'd love to see both somewhere in my reviews. xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Moments<strong>

**- Jasper -**

* * *

><p>She had a wonderful memory and she often prided herself for being able to remember things so easily. She treasured her memories the same way a girl would treasure her clothing or secrets—it allowed her to grasp upon random events in her life during the darkest hours of her day. However, upon remembering about her 'adventures' with Jason, she found herself wanting nothing more than to forget everything that ever happened between the two for she could not bear to have it any other way.<p>

The memories were too painful to bare for she knew that they were never real. All the memories made her want Jason more and more without actually getting anywhere. Memories were supposed to be special for they are only shared between a certain amount of people. Piper liked that, however, there was a problem with that. She begins to think back and remembers all the special moments shared between herself and Jason. One can hardly call a memory special if they were never real, can they?

Dreaming about different fantasies was hard enough-having fake memories placed into your mind to make them look real without any proper result was even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>| Flashback - 1 |<strong>

_She smiled up at him, looking into his blue eyes that lit up immediately once they made contact. She could not imagine something that would disrupt the peace and tranquility they were experiencing right now. They were both content and happy-lying on the rooftop of the school building. Jason moved occasionally, unable to remain in one place for so long and brushed against her hand. She did not know if he was doing it on purpose or by accident, but either way, it was doing wonders to her racing heart._

_At this moment, she loved how Jason was able to make her feel special just by his kind and soft gaze into her eyes. It was such a wonderful feeling. It gave her a sense of happiness in a place where she wasn't able to find any_—_a feeling more special than anything she has ever felt before._

_Jason shifted and gazed up at the night sky. It was beautiful, she had to admit, but she'd much rather stare at Jason. She hoped that that thought did not sound as creepy as it did to her ears._

_After a while of shameless staring at Jason-she sincerely wished that he did not have peripheral vision-she resolved to following Jason's gaze. The nice sky _was_ beautiful. She kind of regret not paying attention to it earlier. Usually, the stars weren't as bright as they were tonight._

_Tonight, the stars outshined everything in the sky. It almost seemed brighter than the full moon itself, she seemed to think. However, she knew that the main reason why she seemed to notice this was because of the awkward silence between her and Jason... resulting in her unusually detailed observation of everything around her._

_He sat up abruptly, immediately snapping her out of her reverie. She, too, sat up next to him, concerned. "Jason, what's wrong?"_

_At first, he looked like he was torn from shaking his head and telling her what was on his mind. He settled with a shake of his head and a bunch of mutters that made absolutely no sense to Piper._

_"If there's something wrong," Piper encouraged, "feel free to tell me." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, wondering what had suddenly given her the courage to make that move._

_Jason ran a hand through his hair in a frustrating manner and looked at her, giving her eye contact again, which made Piper's heartrate increase a little._

_"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine_—_too fine."_

_"W-What?"_

_"It's just that... the time I've spent with you is one of the best days of my life. I really like you Piper and I_—uhh..._"_

_"Really? I really like you too," Piper interrupted, noticing Jason's discomfort regarding the matter. She wanted to reassure him of her feelings for him, just in case he didn't get her earlier attempts at flirting with him._

_Jason let out a grin and a sigh of relief. He'd never been more relieved to have someone cut him off like that. "So you know... will you be my girlfriend, Piper?"_

_"I'd love to," she responded, smiling back rather fondly._

* * *

><p><strong> | Flashback - 2 |<strong>

_"Ow! I think something just flew into my eye." Piper's hand flew to her eye in attempt to rub it._

_Jason tenderly took her hand and placed his other hand on her chin, lifting it up align her eyes with his. "I don't see anything."_

_She blinked a couple times, hoping that the object that had flown into her eye would just disappear. It was making her feel quite uncomfortable._

_"Stop blinking, here let me take a better look." Jason crouched to get down to her eye level. His own face was mere inches away from hers and the only thing that she was aware of was how close his lips were to hers. She tried to look away and her eyes gazed intensely at his. The intensity of his stare was causing her cheeks to flush a beautiful color. Suddenly, she was cautious of his hand gripping hers and how his eyes seem to be seeing right through her._

_It was much more than she could handle and she jerked her hand from his touch and stepped back. "I'm sorry. It's just that you were making me uncomfortable." Piper looked to see Jason's facial expression distort into something she could not distinguish._

_Abruptly, Jason stepped back and apologized profusely. "N-No!" Piper exclaimed the moment she figured what Jason must have been feeling at the moment. "It's not your fault. I didn't mean to—" She paused, cutting herself off. "It's just that we've just began to start seeing each other and the close proximity was making me nervous; that's all!"_

_"It's just that_—I hope you know that I would never purposely try to make you feel uncomfortable," he replied, hesitantly reaching out for her hand once more.__

__"I know Jason," she assured, "I was just thinking about how close we were to kissing and I didn't want to do anything you didn't want to do."__

__"Well in that case, I'm fine with whatever it is you wanted to do with me," Jason said. She could have sworn that Jason winked at her. However, before she could properly decide, she felt her world melting slowly at the feel of his lips against hers.__

* * *

><p><em>Oh by the way guys, I have three extra Jeyna stories (that I found in my folder dating from way back) so if you guys are interested, the story's posted on my tumblr somewhere~ I probably won't post them as chapters of this story so if you're interested, they're there.<em>

_And I was thinking... I might need a beta reader to correct my little typos and little stuff in between. I tend to make little mistakes that I never catch until I reread the chapter a year later, so... yeah. If you're interested, send me a PM. It's not much work, I promise. =D_

_I'll shut up now and divert your attention towards the review box. (;_

_Stay yummy (in case I need some food to eat),_

_Lily x3_


End file.
